Breath of Fire IV Story
Chapter 1: Awakening 1 - Signs and Portents The story of Breath of Fire IV begins with a search team consisting of Nina, princess of the Kingdom of Wyndia, and Cray, leader from the plains-dwelling Woren Clan, who are scouring towns along a great desert for information on the whereabouts of Nina's older sister and Cray's love interest, Elina, who went missing several weeks earlier on a diplomatic mission. While heading to the city of Synesta, Nina and Cray are attacked by a dragon that Cray was hoping not to run into. Cray tries to avoid a confrontation with the dragon, but fails as the dragon manages to ram and damage the sandflier. Luckily, Nina and Cray survive, however, now they have a damaged sandflier on their hands. After a short discussion, Cray decides that he should stay behind and guard the sandflier from robbers and that Nina should go to Sarai to get some spare parts. Before departing, Cray gives the Nina the King Sword and hopes that she doesn't have to use it. As Nina heads to Sarai, she shes a crashed carriage and a merchant ina huge crater. Nina wonders what made that huge crater and ends up falling in after taking a closer look. After checking the merchant's goods, she notices something behind her. It turns out to be a harmless dragon that ends up flying away. Nina states that she wasn't afraid and notices a blue-haired, naked teen (or adult) lying on the ground. She looks away, tells him to put some clothes on, and asks him his name (Ryu). Nina asks Ryu a few questions, including where he's headed to. Since he doesn't know where he's going, Nina thinks that he's lost and allows him to accompany her to Sarai. Before leaving, she gives him the King Sword to use in battle. Nina and Ryu arrives at the Cliff. Nina tells Ryu that they have to get past these cliffs to get to Sarai and that they should hurry before it gets dark. Eventually, the path ends and Ryu and Nina has to do a little jumping to get across. Nina compliments Ryu's jumping ability and ends up falling off the cliff. Worried, Ryu immediately jumps down the cliff and lands face first onto the ground. Nina, unharmed due to her flying ability, asks if he's alright and apologizing for not tellng him that she can use her wings to fly. Nina also thanks Ryu for his bravery. Nina notices that the sun is going down, so they immediately search for shelter. Afterwards, they make a fire and have a short discussion on Ryu's destination. Meanwhile, across the world in the western Fou Empire, the ancient Emperor Fou-Lu rises from his burial chambers, declaring that it is now his time to re-take the world. Before leaving to go to the capital, he has his dog-like creature, Won-Qu guard some staircase. On his way there, he sees two soldiers who claim they're waiting for a dragon to appear (supposedly). Fou-Lu transforms into a dragon and kills the soldiers with a fire blast. This blast is felt by Ryu, who is on the other side of the world, and cause him to awaken as if he had a bad dream. Fou-Lu flies away and runs into a guy named Yohm, a general in the modern Fou army who is privy to Fou-Lu's long-prophesized resurrection. Yohm immediately recognizes Fou-Lu and, after a short discussion, attacks him in his vulnerable, newly awakened state in an attempt to kill him before he can carry out his plan. Fou-Lu manages to defeat the red monster he summons and flees. Eventually, Fou-Lu makes it to a wooden bridge and is confronted again by Yohm. They burn the bridge and Fou-Lu falls into a nearby stream. 2 - Associations 3 - Missing Princess Chapter 2: The Endless '4 - The Broken Sword' Arrested After being captured by the Empire and arrested for trespassing in their territory, the party is sent under guard back to the Alliance, where they arrive in Ludia. Furious at Cray for his irresponsible actions as Chief of the Worens, and for breaking the King’s Sword (an important artifact and symbol of the Alliance), the King of Ludia puts Cray on trial, while the rest of the party is left in the care of Scias, a mercenary hired to keep them under watch. Nina can’t stand the thought of sitting around doing nothing while her friend rots in jail. So, she comes up with the idea of heading to Worent, Cray’s home village, to see if anyone there will help their Chief. Scias was only told to watch them, but not to physically stop them, and so he decides to go along with them. To Worent Passing through the Wychwood (and having a run in with some faeries), the party arrive at Worent, where they find the elders in confusion, with little idea of how to help Chief Cray. However, they think that Tarhn (Cray’s mother and the previous chief’s wife) may have ideas on how to proceed. Unfortunately, she left the village some years previously to live a nomad’s life in the Golden Plains, a vast area of near-featureless grassland. Luckily, the village’s Whelk takes a liking to Ryu, and he’s able to ride it through the plains to search for Cray’s mother. After some time of wandering alone on his Whelk through the plains, Ryu discovers Tarhn by her tent in the middle of the grasses. Seeing Ryu’s clear exhaustion, Tarhn offers him a bedroll to sleep in for the night before they talk. Forging the Sword In his dreams, Ryu sees Cray’s trial as it starts to unfold. During the proceedings, the King mentions the loss of the King’s Sword and how grievous this is. Ryu mentions the King’s Sword and its breaking in his discussion with Tarhn the next morning. Surprised, she concedes that it’s a good idea to consider the sword - restoring it, or at least creating a perfect copy of it, could go a long way towards cooling the King’s wrath. She says that she does know someone, a smith, who can help with copying the sword - but he lives inside Mt Glom, a volcanic mountain on the other side of the plains. Ryu returns to the party, to tell them of the new plan. The party set out across the plains on foot, this time heading towards Mt Glom. Inside the mountain, at the back of a magma cavern, they discover the smith, a dwarf living in a hut, who claims that he forged the original King’s Sword, and can easily forge a new one if he is brought one piece of rare metal: a Faerie Drop. The party, remembering their earlier encounter with the faeries in the Wychwood, decide to return there. After helping the faeries in exchange for one of their drops, the party returns to the smith and he promptly forges a new King’s Sword. Hopeful, Nina leads the party back to the castle at Ludia to present the sword to the King. Rescuing Cray When they arrive, it seems the Empire has somehow already presented a sword to the King, claiming it to be the King’s Sword. Demands have been made, that change the nature of the treaty between the Empire and the Alliance, ceding land to create a neutral zone between the Alliance and the Empire in exchange for continued peace. This hardly makes the King feel like being lenient on Cray. Nina decides that the only hope now is to get Cray out themselves, by force. Meanwhile, after his recent defeat, Fou Lu is recuperating in a small village under the care of a young woman. The next night, the party barrel forward into the castle without much plan, knocking out guards and sneaking to the top of the tower, where Cray is being kept. Upon seeing the party, Cray is not relieved, feeling that he deserves punishment for getting caught and failing to help Elina. Nina persuades him to go on, explaining that his execution by the King of Ludia would achieve nothing but a war with the Worens. They’d also never find out the truth about Elina. And so, Cray leaves with them, and the party continue their journey, with the Alliance and the Empire now in hot pursuit. 5 - The Wind Dragon Ryu and the party set off across the Golden Plains once more and head for the ruins to the east past the big rock with the white ring around it all the way to the end of the plains. Once there, they use the jadestone Tarhn gave them to enter the ruins and make their way through to the other side. After leaving the ruins the party heads to Ahm Fen, a giant snake infested swamp. 6 - Mysteries After crash landing on the top of a snowy mountain, the party say their goodbye's to the wind dragon, P'ung Ryong, and make their way down through Ice Peak to reach the village of Chek. 7 - Prophecy Chapter 3: Streams 8 - Awakenings 9 - Fools and Men 10 - Levant 11 - The Path Ahead Chapter 4: That Which Passes 12 - Journey's End Category:Breath of Fire IV